A Life On The Other Side - Sequel to 'When The Mirror Cracks'
by StarTrekkie1
Summary: While Mirror T'Pol tries to adjust to a life on Enterprise and an unexpected pregnancy, our T'Pol finds out she can reserve the damage caused by the Trellium D. SEQUEL TO 'WHEN THE MIRROR CRACKS'
**Yay, I'm writing again. This story won't make any sense if you haven't read 'When The Mirror Cracks'. I suggest that you read that story first. All of this is Paramounts Property, I'm just a poor Trekkie.**

 **Oh and for the people who are easily confused:**

Mirror T'Pol : **T'Pol**

'Our' T'Pol aka Normal T'Pol: T'Pol

* * *

 **T'Pol** was painfully aware of the judging looks from everyone. She looked for T'Pol or Commander Tucker somewhere in the mess hall but they weren't there. The whole room was silent and everyone was staring at her. Uncomfortable she walked to the food dispenser and took a plate with salad and a mug filled with Vulcan tea.

Trying to ignore the stares she crossed the room to the table that was close to the window and away from everyone. She sat down.

She understood that it still was an unusual sight for everyone. To see their first officers look-a-like in civilian clothing, she had borrowed some Vulcan clothing from T'Pol, with much longer hair and a big belly.

 **T'Pol** would have loved to go to Vulcan or Earth but she couldn't. The Vulcans didn't want her. And it wasn't safe on Earth for her, that was what Starfleet told her. With the Terra Prime incident just one month ago it wasn't safe for her.

So she stayed on Enterprise. Around herself and the man who looked so much like the man who had ruined her life. Around Hoshi Sato and Ensign Cutler who looked so familiar but were much kinder. Still **T'Pol** couldn't be around them without remembering just how much harder they had made her life in the different universe. Around Phlox and Archer that brought up painful memories. Around Reed.

But she was useful on Enterprise. She helped in the airponics bay and Doctor Phlox was the best doctor for her baby. She and herself would have good discussions about lots of things. And she was safe here.

Strange, feeling safe on the ship that looked much like the ship she had once considered a nightmare.

'Can I sit here?'

 **T'Pol** looked up in the kind face of Archer.

'Please.' Said **T'Pol** avoiding looking into Jonathans eyes.

'So, I heard a rumor. The baby's a female.' Said Archer with twinkling eyes. 'Am I right?'

'You are correct. The baby is indeed female.' Said **T'Pol**. 'Who spread the rumor?'

'I can't tell. But just say, she looks a lot like you.' Joked Archer, taking a sip of his coffee. 'So how was your day?'

'It was fine. How was your day?' Asked **T'Pol**.

'Normal. Lots of reports.' Sighed Archer. 'The usual business, you know.'

 _'_ _We're going to get out of this!' He smiled reassuringly at her._

 _'_ _I know but I just want to go home. To see my mother.' She said and wiped away a tear. 'I miss her.'_

 _'_ _And I'm going to get you back!'_

 _But you never brought me back,_ thought **T'Pol** staring at the wall. Archer was talking but she didn't really listen. _You never got off that dammed ship. You never did._

' **T'Pol** , are you listening?' Asked Archer.

'Captain, I'm sorry, but I just remembered I have to be somewhere. Excuse me.' **T'Pol** hurried out of the mess hall leaving a startled Archer alone.

* * *

After she had watered some plants in the airponics bay and helped an ensign with some new plants **T'Pol** had gone to her quarters to think. Her new quarters were good and T'Pol had brought some of her own stuff, meditation candles, a meditation cushion and some other things to **T'Pol** her quarters. **T'Pol** was very grateful for that.

Now she was lying on her bed just staring at the ceiling stroking her belly. Her baby had been kicking and at first **T'Pol** had almost screamed from surprise. She had been sitting in the mess hall when it happened and everyone had hurried to her, asking what was wrong. Phlox had assured nothing was wrong, just some kicking. Her cheeks had been flushed green from embarrassment.

It wouldn't be long and **T'Pol** would give birth to her baby. **T'Pol** looked forward to meeting her daughter but couldn't help wondering how it would be for her daughter to grow up on a Enterprise in a different universe that she belonged in with a woman that looked much like her own mother and a man with the same name and appearance of her father.

The doorbell rang.

'Come in!' Yelled **T'Pol**.

The door opened and a woman that **T'Pol** recognized came in. She immediately sat up and tried to control her breathing.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, ma'am.' Said Ensign van Buren. She was holding a box. 'I can come back later if this isn't a good time.'

'No, please, sit down.' Said **T'Pol** trying to relax. On 'her' Enterprise there had been an Lieutenant van Buren, the best friend of Doctor Cutler. Together with Elizabeth Cutler she had once followed **T'Pol** when she had visited Phlox. They had overheard her talking to Phlox and they had told Captain Tucker. **T'Pol** had been in serious problems and two days later Phlox was killed in an 'accident'. **T'Pol** hated Mirthe van Buren.

But this Mirthe van Buren was a warm lovely woman just like Liz Cutler. Captain Archer had told her that. But still, when she looked in the woman's face she remembered Phlox's dead body and who had caused his murder.

'Ma'am, I'm aware we don't really know each other, but I wanted to give you a gift.' Said Mirthe and opened the box. 'Before I came to Enterprise I had a miscarriage.' Mirthe looked at the floor and swallowed.

'I had bought some baby clothes and have been keeping it. And I wanted to give you the baby clothes. The clothes would be more useful to you than to me.' Mirthe took sets of baby clothing out of the box and handed them to **T'Pol**.

 **T'Pol** was touched.

'Thank you, ensign.. Mirthe. But I can't accept this.'

'Please, ma'am. Take them.' Said Mirthe. 'It would mean much to me.' Mirthe touched the clothes one last time and then put them in the box and handed the box to **T'Pol**.

For one of the first times **T'Pol** felt content on Enterprise.

* * *

 **TBC! Please review.**


End file.
